Heartache Remedies
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: Max turns to Alec after problems with Logan, but will everything work out? M/A Pg13 just to be safe. *COMPLETE*
1. Comforting

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any of the characters, though I definitely wouldn't mind owning Alec. But sadly I don't.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alec stepped onto the Space Needle and looked out over the city. As his eyes scanned the skyline he saw the petite brunette sitting near the edge.  
  
"Max?" She turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Go away Alec, I'm not in the mood for your crap." He could tell that she was crying. He walked over and sat beside her.  
  
"What's wrong Maxie?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"I should've known that it couldn't last. Eventually he had to get tired of it."  
  
"Are you talking about Logan?" She laughed a hard, cold laugh.  
  
"Who else. He said that he loved me, and maybe he did once. But not being able to touch got to him. I went over to his apartment earlier to talk, and I guess he forgot that I was coming over. I found him and Asha. Of course he apologized and gave me some long speech about his reasons, but I couldn't say anything. I just left." Alec cautiously scooted closer and put his arms around her.  
  
"It's okay. You can let everything out, I'm here." Max found herself leaning against him and she began to sob.  
  
"I loved him Alec, and he betrayed me. But the worst thing is, I don't blame him. I want so badly to be furious, I want to yell and scream and tear him apart. But I honestly can't blame him. I can't help but think that it's my own fault that it ended this way." Alec turned her to face him.  
  
"Listen to me Max. The most important thing that you need to remember is that this isn't your fault. If anything it ends up being my fault. If Logan can't see how much you'd be worth waiting for, he doesn't deserve you." Max nodded.  
  
"I know it's not my fault, but it hurts Alec. It hurts so much." He pulled her closer.  
  
"I know Maxie, I've been there. Not in the same way, but I've felt the pain of a broken heart. But eventually, the pain dulls, and then it goes away. You'll get through this." Alec wasn't sure how long they sat there before he realized that Max had fallen asleep. He picked her up and carried her down to the ground. When he reached the street he saw Max's bike and figured that she would want it in the morning, so he drove them back to TC. 


	2. Stay

Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm going to try to update as often as possible until I'm done with this story. Check out my others too. Read and Review please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them they belong to someone else. You know the drill (.  
  
As soon as they reached TC, Alec took Max to her quarters. When he went to put her down on the bed she awoke.  
  
"Mmh, Alec where are we?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"We're in your room at TC. I brought us on your bike. Get some other clothes on and go to bed okay." She nodded and turned to her dresser. When she turned back he was already gone.  
  
Late that night Alec was awakened by the soft sound of crying. He walked to Max's room and saw her curled up in a ball, sobbing.  
  
"Hey Maxie," he whispered. She looked up at him slowly.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake anybody up," she said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" Max looked up again and shook her head. Alec strode quickly across the room and wrapped her up again in his arms. Grateful for the support, she held onto him for dear life. "Why are you being so nice? You don't even like me," Max asked, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt.  
  
"It's not that I don't like you Max, I do. I just have issues with emotions. They weren't exactly big on that kind of stuff at Manticore. And I'm being so nice because I've felt the hurt."  
  
"Then when will it stop hurting?" He shook his head.  
  
"I couldn't tell you, but I do know that it will." He bent down and dropped a soft kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep Max." He turned to leave but stopped short when he heard her voice.  
  
"Alec, I don't mean to sound pathetic, but could you stay in here until I fall asleep? I just don't want to be alone right now." Alec nodded and pulled up a chair. Max snuggled under the covers and settled in for the night. He was about asleep when he felt her hand in his. He smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "Thanks Alec."  
  
  
  
The next morning Alec was vaguely aware of shouting. A young transgenic burst into the room and shut the door behind him. He went to shake Max awake but was stopped as Alec's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"She needs her sleep man. What do you need?"  
  
"Sorry Alec, but Logan's on his way down here. I just thought you'd like to know." Alec ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
"Thanks for the effort. I'll take care of it."  
  
  
  
Logan raised his hand to knock and was confronted by Alec's face. He surveyed the younger man's current state of dress, a pair of flannel pajama pants; a wife beater; and rumpled hair, and frowned.  
  
"Why Alec, how odd to see you, in Max's room, in your pajamas, so early."  
  
"Look Logan, before you say anything, this is not what you think I found Max on the Space Needle and she was really torn up and she fell asleep but then we got back here and she was crying later on and I went in there and she asked me to stay because she didn't want to be alone and then I fell asleep and here we are." Logan smirked.  
  
"Well that was a run on sentence if there ever was one." Alec sighed.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Look, I'm not here to interrogate you. I just wanted to make sure that Max was okay. She ran out of there so fast. I never meant to hurt her ya know."  
  
"I know man, but you'll have to tell that to her." Logan nodded and Alec walked back into the room. He sat down and ran one hand gently down her face. "Hey Maxie, wake up," he said. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes a bit. "Logan's here to see you." She was up in an instant and at the door.  
  
"Hey Logan," she said.  
  
"Max, I know that I may never be able to make it up to you. But I need you to know how truly sorry I am."  
  
"I know that you never meant to hurt me, but you did, and for now you just need to give me some space." He nodded slowly.  
  
"I understand." He turned to leave but at the last minute turned back, and much to both the young transgenics' surprise added, "Take care of her Alec."  
  
Confused, they both turned and went back into Max's room.  
  
"You okay?" Alec asked.  
  
"I think I will be eventually," she responded.  
  
"Okay, then I'm going to go get dressed. And Max, if you ever need me, I'm here." Then he was gone, he seemed to pull the disappearing act a lot.  
  
"I'm gonna be okay."  
  
  
  
Okay there it is. I know Max is out of character, but she's grieving. Read and Review. 


	3. Discussion

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. It's always great to get feedback on my work. I had no idea that I was set not to take anonymous reviews, but that's fixed now and everybody who wants to review can. Read and Review sil vous plait!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them don't sue.  
  
  
  
True to his word, Alec was there whenever Max needed him, which turned out to be quite often. They spent a great deal of their time together over the next few weeks and soon Max felt her feelings towards Alec begin to change, and it terrified her. She knew she had to talk to someone but Original Cindy was out of town. Max needed to talk to another woman, so as much as she didn't want it to come to this, she went to Logan's.  
  
Logan himself greeted her at the door.  
  
"Hey Max," He greeted her warmly.  
  
"Hey Logan, uh is Asha here by any chance?" He smiled.  
  
"Well that's the last thing I ever expected to hear."  
  
Tell me about it. Is she here?"  
  
"She just went to the store actually. Do you want to talk, cause I'm here if you need me."  
  
"It's about a guy, so."  
  
"Look Max, I'm okay with it if you are. So do you want to come in?" Max nodded and Logan ushered her into the apartment.  
  
  
  
They settled in the living room and Max quickly recounted everything that had happened in the last month. She knew that she had better get to the point quick, so she just said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"I'm falling for Alec," she said quickly. Logan was shocked to say the least.  
  
"Wow, I. Wow. Have you told him Max?" She shook her head.  
  
"I wasn't sure until just a few days ago, and I felt bad. I mean it was so soon after us, and I never thought that it would happen this way."  
  
"To be perfectly honest Max, I kind of expected it. If you can recall what I told you two that day at TC, I knew that you'd get together eventually. There was always a lot of sexual tension. So my best advice is to let him know how you feel. My bet is that he'll feel exactly the same."  
  
"Thank you Logan, you're a great friend. I think I'll take your advice." They stood up and she hugged him quickly.  
  
"Anytime Max. Good luck."  
  
  
  
When Max got back to TC she went looking for Alec straight off and found him watching TV in his room.  
  
"Hey," he greeted casually, "Where've you been?" She sat down next to him.  
  
"Talking to Logan." Alec couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that surged through him at those words.  
  
"Oh really, how'd that go?" he asked tightly.  
  
"Ok. He was helping me with some stuff. I think we worked everything out. That's actually why I came to talk to you."  
  
"How great," he spat bitterly. Max looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"What the hell is wrong?" Alec turned from her.  
  
"Nothing," he snapped.  
  
"Obviously there's something."  
  
"Look just forget it okay!" he yelled. Max stood up angrily.  
  
"Look, I didn't come here to fight with you. I had something important to tell you, but you know what? Just forget it!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!" She stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. 


	4. Falling

Author's Note: Here we go the last chapter. Hope you like it! Read and Review please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.  
  
  
  
After Max stormed out, it didn't take long for Alec to realize that he'd made a huge mistake. So despite his better judgment, he decided to go see Logan. When he opened the door to find Alec, minus Max, Logan knew that something had to be wrong.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked. Alec stepped into the apartment and ran a shaking hand through his hair.  
  
"Logan I think I made a really big mistake. Max said she needed to tell me something important because she had just seen you. So I thought she was going to tell me that you two were back together. So I was acting like a jackass and we got into a fight, and then she just left. I realized that I had misunderstood so I came here to find out what happened." Alec was getting panicky and Logan didn't like it. He walked into the living room and plopped on to the couch.  
  
"You're an idiot Alec," Logan sighed. "Max and I aren't back together, I'm happy with Asha. She wanted to discuss you and her. So I suggest you get your dumb ass back on your motorcycle and go find her."  
  
Alec searched the entire city over. By the time he decided to give up and went back to TC it was pouring rain and he hadn't found a trace of her. He needed to think, so he changed into his pajamas and went to go play the pre- pulse player piano that everyone had chipped in to buy him the previous month. He sat down and began to play, and it was like all of his worries melted away. He found himself lost in the music as he played.  
  
Max was awakened by strains of Beethoven and knew that Alec was back. In her pajamas she snuck down to his piano room and stood in the shadows, watching. As he played from memory, his eyes remained closed and he swayed in time to the music. She had never seen him look so peaceful. She savored the moment for as long as she could. When Alec finished the song he immediately sensed Max's presence.  
  
"Max," he whispered, the pain apparent in his voice. She stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Alec," she replied. He patted the seat next to him on the bench and she came to sit by him. He began to play again, a soft, haunting melody.  
  
"I talked to Logan," he said quietly. Max shifted uncomfortably and Alec continued. "He told me that I'm a complete idiot. You see, when you said you had just talked to Logan and had something important to tell me, I thought that you were going to tell me that you two were back together. I was mad. I really couldn't stand the thought of you and Logan together again. That's why I was such a jerk. When Logan told me that I had made a mistake, I went out looking for you. I've been looking all night. You don't have to tell me where you were. I'm just glad you're okay. Alec set the piano to play on it's own then stood and extended a hand. "Dance with me?" Max nodded and took his hand. He helped her up and led her out into the room.  
  
As they began to sway to the music, Max couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together. They were made for each other.  
  
"Alec?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm falling for you," she whispered softly.  
  
"The feeling's mutual Maxie." She smiled contentedly up at him. Alec bowed his head and brought his lips gently to hers. The kiss gradually grew more passionate until, even with their transgenic abilities, they had to come up for air.  
  
"I could fall in love with you," she whispered. His heart flew.  
  
"I already did."  
  
THE END 


End file.
